Quédate a dormir
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Harry acaba de vencer, pero la pérdida pesa igual que la victoria y hay corazones que no saben elegir entre el llanto o la risa. Ron y Hermione eligen, juntos.


**Quédate a dormir**

Ron suspiró cuando la estatua medio derruida del águila se cerró a sus espaldas. Hacía un par de segundos se preguntaba por qué a Harry le había dado esa extraña vena de responsabilidad con comportamientos que sólo él entendía: hacerse pasar por muerto, tener una charla con Voldemort justo antes de matarle, negarse a quedarse con la Varita de Saúco… eso, especialmente, era lo que más le había sorprendido, a pesar de todo… Sin embargo, su mente había divagado por mil pensamientos desde que comenzase a preguntarse por la locura de su amigo, pasando por recuerdos de rayos azules, rojos y verdes que le rodeaban por todos lados; de caras familiares luchando sin que él pudiese hacer nada; de Harry en el suelo, a los pies de Voldemort, aparentemente muerto; de Fred, con su sonrisa perpetua y sus ojos mirando al vacío…

Volvió a suspirar mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba andando con una lentitud impropia del lugar en el que se encontraba, que acababa de presenciar una batalla cruenta y demasiado rápida. Hermione estaba a su lado, también en silencio, mirando hacia el bosque prohibido por el boquete que se abría en el muro.

El silencio de aquella madrugada se distendía alrededor de sus oídos, que pitaban furiosos, como recuerdo de las mil maldiciones asesinas que habían pasado bufando demasiado cerca de ellos. Y ese silencio, y la sensación de que el tiempo no había hecho ni un parón como homenaje a los caídos, le hicieron pensar que la moneda de fortuna que habían lanzado esa noche con la certeza de una guerra había caído hacia el lado de la soledad. Y el dolor, se contraía como asustado por tantos motivos para poder echar a volar entre las almas que lloraban pérdidas mucho más cruentas que todo lo que una guerra puede significar. Porque ahora no había nada más que dolor y soledad.

Se sobresaltó al notar como la mano de Hermione se deslizaba entre sus dedos, sin apartar la vista del bosque, con una mirada de determinación y fuerza que confundieron al pelirrojo.

- Se ha acabado… - susurró la castaña mirándole al fin. Un par de lágrimas, que no supo clasificar como de felicidad o tristeza, bailaban entre sus pestañas.

Un soplo de aire arremetió contra los pulmones del chico. Sí, había acabado… pero por algún extraño motivo eso no logró arrancar el vacío de su pecho. Demasiado precio había tenido que pagar el Bien para vencer.

Y de pronto Hermione sonrió. Ron notó cómo sus labios se volvían cálidos, y el recuerdo de aquel beso, cuando el miedo y las esperanzas aún hacían fuerza desde cada nervio de su cuerpo, cuando aún no había perdido a un hermano, le sirvió como un bálsamo de aceite para su alma.

Hermione se acercó a él. Le miraba con dulzura, con una ternura infinita, con una tristeza teñida de alivio, y finalmente le besó, con delicadeza. Y al muchacho le pareció increíble que ese gesto fuese capaz de hacerle olvidar lo pasado en las últimas horas.

- Aún nos queda una misión – susurró la chica apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ron escuchó esto como si viniese desde un lugar lejano, como si la palabra misión ya no tuviese ningún sentido para él. – Tenemos que ir a buscar a mis padres…

El pelirrojo sonrió y le acarició el pelo, atento a los puntos de luz que se acercaban por el cielo. Ayuda que acudía demasiado tarde.

- Primero tenemos que descansar – respondió, y su voz, endurecida por los acontecimientos, le pareció molesta, ajena.

Hermione bostezó, como si dormir fuese algo que se le había olvidado, como si la idea de descansar le pareciese descabellada. Ron la observaba. No había muerto. Estaba allí, a su lado, con él. Su respiración tembló de alegría, de felicidad. No podía concebir cómo sería su vida en esos momentos si ella tampoco estuviese ahí.

Ambos echaron a andar con la misma lentitud hacia la torre Gryffindor, a donde hacía tan sólo unos minutos Harry se había dirigido. Iban dados de la mano y Ron pensaba que era realmente injusto que la primera vez que pudiese andar de la mano con Hermione, no estuviese ahí Fred para verlo; que el castillo entero no pudiese revolverse de la envidia, porque estaba vacío, le parecía injusto que la primera vez que anduviese de la mano con Hermione, su mente estuviese plagada de tristeza y malos recuerdos.

La Dama Gorda no estaba en el retrato, pero este permanecía abierto. Daba igual, ya no había nada que temer. Ron sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Juntos se encontraron frente a las escaleras que accedían a las habitaciones. Hermione miraba hacia arriba con aspereza, sin querer soltar la enorme mano de Ron. Él pudo imaginar que no quería dormir sola, en una habitación que le traería demasiados buenos y malos recuerdos y se dio cuenta de que él tampoco querría hacerlo.

- Quédate a dormir. – le pidió a la castaña en un susurro. Ella se dio la vuelta, iluminada su cara con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y juntos subieron las escaleras que accedían a la habitación de los chicos.

Harry dormía ya, con la paz escrita en los rasgos de su cara, junto a una nueva madurez y seriedad incómodas. Hermione permaneció de pie, sin saber a qué cama dirigirse. Ron le tironeó de la mano, llevándola hacia la suya. Al llegar, se sentó y permaneció mirándola. Ella le acarició el pelo y dejó que el pelirrojo apoyase la cabeza en su vientre. Quería llorar, allí, sintiéndose protegido por las manos de su amiga, pero no podía. Había demasiado dolor en su garganta como para darle el placer de refrescarse con el llanto.

Poco a poco se fue tumbando, agarrado a la mano de Hermione, que siguió sus movimientos desde muy cerca, hasta que los dos se encontraron tumbados sobre la pequeña cama con dosel.

- No creo que pueda dormir – murmuró Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los brazos rodeando la cintura de Ron.

- Entonces, no durmamos – Hermione le miró con cara de interrogación – Hay demasiada gente que hoy dormirá para siempre. No duermas, Hermione. Bésame. Esa gente ya nunca podrá besar a nadie.

La castaña sintió como su labio temblaba y dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Aquella noche no durmieron, ni hablaron, ni hicieron el amor. Sólo se besaron y lloraron. Lloraron juntos, por el fin de la guerra, por los amigos perdidos, por el tiempo desperdiciado, y el uno limpiaba las lágrimas del otro como si fuesen suyas. Y cuando amaneció, el Sol pareció decirles que ya era suficiente. Que su pena, ya había sido saciada con creces y que ahora venía el tiempo de dormir juntos, de hablar.

Y de hacer el amor.

* * *

**Para aquellos que sigan esperando la continuación de otro fics míos... les diré q se carguen de una enorme paciencia. Las cosas no van como deberían. De momento sacio apetitos de entre horas con esto :)**

**Besazos y Saludos**

**Ilisia Brongar**


End file.
